Previous social media video sharing technologies allow a user to record a video, apply a filter for color alteration, and output video files to various social media networks. These technologies are typically limited to a maximum video recording time of 15 seconds with editing limited to color alteration. There are presently no social media video editing and sharing systems that support greater recording and editing functionality, such as adding music to video files. There is, therefore, a continuing need for improved mobile video editing and sharing systems for social media.